Pasado
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Shinn Asuka, un joven que luego de la guerra sigue viviendo en su pasado, pero ahora es su pasado el que viene a confrontarlo
1. Prólogo

**Pasado**

Shinn: Pensamiento

**Prólogo:**

Shinn Asuka, como ya desde hace muchos años, se encontraba delante del lago donde con su propias manos había dejado a una persona muy importante para él – Stellar – viendo sin importarle como en el reflejo del lago se podían ver las gran tristeza en sus ojos color rojo sangre, frunciendo el seño a los pocos segundos al ver en el reflejo del lago, como la tranquilidad de la que estaba disfrutando era interrumpida por la figura de dos hombres vestidos de negro - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – levantándose lentamente mientras le daba la espalda.

-Shinn, tienes que dejar de torturarte – recibiendo como respuesta solo un bufido.

-Escucha Shinn, se que yo soy culpable de la mayor parte de lo que te ha sucedido, pero créeme cuando te digo que se lo que sientes y – sin embargo no terminando su oración al ver como el joven se volteaba abruptamente viéndolo con un intenso odio.

-Yamato – diciendo tal nombre como si se tratara del peor insulto que pudiera existir – quiero que entiendas que si intentas a volver a insinuar que sabes lo que siento, será lo último que salga de tu asquerosa garganta – pasando de largo al sorprendido piloto del gundam freedom, no dando más de dos pasos cuando una mano en su hombro lo obligo a detenerse – suéltame Zala.

-Shinn, como dijo Kira, somos unos de los que más dolor te hemos causado, y no quiero decir que se lo que sientes – apresurándose a decir al notar como el joven piloto se tensaba – escucha en la pequeña cabaña que estás viviendo hemos dejado una carta con información que te podría interesar, recuerda que a pesar de lo que pienses aún hay gente que ve por tu buen vivir – soltando abruptamente al Asuka al verse tendido en el suelo sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca.

-Escucha Zala, no eres diferente a Yamato, ja ver por mi buen vivir, no me hagas reír – formando una media sonrisa - acaso eso pensaste cuando obligaste a Meyrin y Luna a que se fueran contigo.

-Shinn eso no fue lo que paso y lo sabes.

-¡Cállate! – no diciendo más, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cabaña donde vivía, dejando a dos pilotos en silencio por varios minutos.

-Estupendo, ahora que se supone que le voy a decir a Cagalli – diciendo a nadie a particular.

-Bueno, Athrun yo pienso que no nos fue tan mal, porque por lo que me contaste, Shinn era muy capaz de dispararnos apenas nos vio, por lo menos nos escuchó no lo crees – viendo como su amigo como se quedaba en silencio, para luego hacerle una seña para que lo siga donde se encontraba el transporte esperándolos.

Mientras tanto en la actual vivienda del joven Asuka, este se encontraba mirando la carta sobre su mesa con aparente aprensión, pasando varios minutos hasta finalmente abrirla, abriendo sus ojos abruptamente al ver como una conocida palabra se encontraba en aquel papel "Extent", una sola palabra que había conseguido que no pudiera conseguir conciliar el sueño por varias noches – esta vez no, ¡esta vez no dejaré que suceda de nuevo! – terminando de leer la carta poniendo una expresión de rabia – _solo por esta vez Atha, solo por esta vez voy a ayudarte, pero no por ti si no por Stellar_ – votando la nota como si quemara, para dirigirse a su habitación donde empezaría a preparar sus cosas, el cual le llevaría a ver a personas que nunca más pensó volver a ver, a personas de su pasado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extent: son los soldados genéticamente mejorados por la tierra, Stellar fue uno de ellos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Pasado**

_Shinn_: Pensamiento

**Capítulo 01:**

Shin al fin había terminado de empacar sus pocas pertenencias, las cuales las había puesto en una pequeña mochila, dando una última mirada a la cabaña que había sido su hogar desde ya hace mucho – _ya es hora_ – saliendo de la cabaña, para luego subirse en una pequeña moto de nieve la cual no se encontraba muy alejada.

Mientras recorría el difícil recorrido no podía poder olvidar la pesadilla de la que había sufrido la noche anterior, una de las tantas pesadillas que habían sido recurrentes desde hace los últimos años.

**Sueño:**

Shin se encontraba piloteando el magnífico gundam conocido como Destiny, viendo con sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción la batalla en la que se encontraba, maniobrando como nunca en su corta carrera de piloto lo había hecho.

No pestañando al decapitar el GOUF enemigo con el que estaba combatiendo, para luego de un mandoble rápido lanzara su espada como jabalina contra la otra máquina que no se encontraba muy lejos de él, viendo impasible en cómo se convertía en una bola de fuego mientras caía estrepitosamente.

-¡Shin!-

Shin volteó rápidamente al nombramiento de su voz logrando bloquear con su escudo y mano robótica los dos sables que lo hubieran mandado al otro mundo si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, reconociendo inmediatamente la maquina delante de él – Lunamaria –

-¡Cómo pudiste Shin! –

El piloto de Destiny podía encontrar el odio en la voz de su compañera, sin embargo no podía encontrar el motivo del que fuera atacado por ella - ¿a qué te refieres? – no sabiendo si Lunamaria lo había escuchado.

-¡cómo pudiste matar a Rey! – separándose de su oponente de un rápido movimiento

Por su parte Shin se volteo para ver el GOUF que había derribado, mirando con horror de que se trataba de un GOUF Phantom blanco, la máquina de su mejor amigo, no teniendo tiempo de pensar al escuchar las turbinas del Impulse cerca de él, reaccionando por instinto y utilizando la arma especial en las manos de su Gundam, viendo en Shock como la cabina de la otra máquina estallaba seguida de cerca por toda su estructura – No……….. – había matado a dos de las personas que más quería – ¡No!!

**Fin del Sueño:**

El joven piloto fue forzado a regresar de su recuerdo por sus sentidos que le avisaban que había peligro, esquivando por centímetros un tronco que se encontraba en su camino, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente – _Tranquilízate Shin, ya perdiste a Rey y a Stellar, no hay manera de que dañes a Luna _– ensombreciendo su mirada repentinamente – aunque ella te haya abandonado para irse con Zala – enfocándose en su camino, sabiendo que ya no faltaba mucho para el pequeño aeropuerto en el que pensaba tomar su vuelo hacia Orb, un lugar que realmente odiaba.

Mientras tanto en la isla de Orb, más específicamente en la residencia real, Cagalli Yula Athha y su hermano Kira Yamato se encontraban observando el océano desde uno de los balcones – ¿Crees que venga?

-¿Quién Cagalli?- sabiendo muy bien a quien se refería su hermana, pero esperando que ella se lo digiera.

-Shin – volteando ligeramente su cabeza para ver como Kira se reía levemente - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que desde el día que llegue con Athrun, es lo único que me preguntas – riéndose un poco más al notar como su hermana se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Solo lo hice porque sé tan bien como tú que su colaboración nos sería de gran ayuda.

-Te creería si me lo hubieras preguntado solo una vez, pero si me preguntas cada vez que nos vemos empezaría a pensar que sientes algo por él – levantando una ceja al ver como la reacción de la rubia no era la que esperaba, ya que esta solo volvió su mirada hacia el océano.

-No digas tonterías Kira, después de todo tu bien sabes que Shin nos odia – irguiéndose mientras se daba media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida, deteniéndose unos segundos – en especial a mi – saliendo finalmente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí suavemente.

El joven castaño se quedó unos momentos viendo por donde había desaparecido la joven gobernante dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación suspirando ligeramente – _es verdad Cagalli, pero estoy seguro que Shin encontrará la forma de perdonarnos_ – cerrando sus ojos – _y eso te lo prometo_ – sonriendo levemente mientras escuchaba el relajante sonido de la brisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gundam Destiny: la máquina de Shin Asuka

Gofu Phantom: la máquina de Rey Za Burrel

Gundam Impulse: la máquina de Lunamaria Hawke casi al final de Seed Destiny


End file.
